Some Nights
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: What happens when Amber's insomnia get's the best of her ? McRiley smut xx


The clock on the wall in the bedroom ticked over to midnight. I turned to my other side and shuffled my body beneath the warm zebra blanket, struggling to find a spot that didn't make me feel like I had a pole jamming into my back.

I looked over at Kevin, sleeping like a log beside me. He was lying on his stomach, arms angled crookedly around his head. His hairline was a little matted, his forehead smooth and flat and eyes wide beneath their closed lids.

This insomnia would be the death of me, I thought with certainty as I exhaled a long breath and repositioned my gaze to follow the cracks of paint in the ceiling. I tried closing my eyes, aware that it wouldn't do much anyway. I listened to the soft pattern of his breathing, an influx of tidy breaths before a low blowout that almost sounded like a whimper.

I rubbed my eyes wearily and adjusted the straps of my singlet. I ran the pads of my fingers over my temples, rubbing in tight circles. I dug my heels into the mattress, scraping along the covers. I shook my arms, moved my jaw around and ran my thumb up and down the inside of each wrist – anything to pass the time.

"Damn, damn, damn," I muttered under my breath, my mind feeling like it was buzzing incessantly. I checked the darkness of the room dully, and the clock on the wall again before leaning over to Kevin to whisper in his ear.

"Hey," I murmured softly,

"Baby ? Kevin ?" I added.

"Mmmm?" He groaned, puffing out his cheeks a little.

"Babe, wake up," I whispered, tickling the inside of his ear with the tip of my nose. I kissed below his earlobe before pulling away, resting against my pillow again. I watched his brow twitch, and his mouth fall agape before he opened his eyes wearily.

"What is it, babe?" He slurred out, still half-asleep. I made a face that tried to let him know I was upset. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and raised his body to rest on his elbows.

"You still can't sleep, can you hun?" He sighed, putting his cheek in his hand.

"No," I mumbled, crossing my arms. I slunk down on the pillow, until I was level with him. I pouted my lips a little and tried to meet his gaze in the darkness. He was watching me sadly, probably pitying my constantly alert state.

"Come here, beautiful," he groaned, and opened his arms wide. I didn't hesitate. I shuffled my body over and fell into his warm, strong embrace. I sighed and sniffed, my eyes watering because I was so damn frustrated.

"What can I do to help you fall asleep?" He murmured, kissing my forehead.

"There's nothing," I groaned, "I've tried everything."

"Mmm, there must be something," he rested his chin on my forehead and let out a warm breath.

The scent was like magic. I turned my head a little, enough to be able to face him. He smiled weakly at me and kissed my lips. The kiss was warm and snug, like food just out of the microwave or a soft towel on your skin after a hot shower. I pulled back enough to kiss him again, pressuring his bottom lip. He groaned a little into my throat, and we both adjusted our positions to attack the kiss with a little more passion.

He tugged at my top lip, before lacing his tongue against my front teeth. I let out a weary giggle and opened my mouth, letting his tongue explore every orifice from there to the back of my throat. He tasted like porridge and honey. I gripped the back of his neck hungrily, and he tangled his fingers around a few loose strands of my hair. He pulled back slightly to deliver a few small pecks before he stopped and tilted his head back to assess me.

He stuck out his bottom lip, and gently traced a thumb over the dark circles under my eyes. He trailed a few fingers down my puffed cheeks.

"Poor baby," he murmured, running a finger over my lips softly. He kissed me again – once.

"Insomnia sucks," I sniffed, eyeing him.

"Then let me take your mind off it, love," he whispered slowly, narrowing his gaze. He moved his body, sliding mine over with one hand under my back until he was hovering over me. He kissed me without taking his eyes off me. He ran his hands up and down my arms, soothing my skin until I was breathing heavily beneath him, our bodies grinding together. I held his face in my hands, deepening the kiss.

"Oh, God Kevin." I breathed.

"I haven't even taken your clothes off yet, hun," he chuckled above me.

"I know, I just…"

He leant up to pull his t-shirt over his head, ruffling his hair even more. He smiled, his eyes turning into crescents as he gazed down at me. I ran my hands along the toned contours of his bare torso, biting my lip. I flung my thumbs over his nipples and leant up on my elbows to kiss him. He slipped two fingers beneath the straps of my singlet, and tugged them over my shoulders. He massaged the skin there with his palms.

They were warm and a little damp. Our legs tangled together beneath the covers, our feet running over one another. He rolled his long body on top of mine and ground his hips into mine. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I wrestled with him for a moment, our hands finding one another and our fingers tangling together. We kissed like that for a few moments, before his erection started to put pressure on my thigh and my pussy started to ache for him.

"Mmm, no more of this," I swallowed after breaking the kiss,

"I need you in me, Kevin. I need you inside me now." I added.

He placed his lips at the hollow of my neck, leaving moist trails of saliva along my collarbones and the veins that ran beneath the dark skin.

"Need me where, exactly?" He teased with his breath, hot and spouting against my neck. I inhaled sharply and wriggled a little beneath him.

"You know where," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck. I arched my back as his lips trailed down to the valley of my breasts. He tugged my singlet down and took one of my nipples in his mouth. He gripped the other in his hand, and squeezed my whole breast, capturing it with his warm palm. He ground his teeth lightly around my nipple, making me suck in a breath. He looked up at me through his lashes as he sucked. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head back, enjoying it. He dropped my nipple from his mouth a moment later, and licked around my whole breast, and up and down my cleavage. I tried to buck my hips beneath his.

"Kevin, please," I begged, "I want you in me. I need you in me. God, I'm so fucking horny for you. Don't tease. Not tonight. I can't take it."

"Mmm," he hummed against my stomach, leaving kisses every few seconds that stung and tingled where his lips met my skin. He buried his head beneath the covers and I tried to look after him. I felt fingers tangling numbly around the thin band of my panties, and a flurry of hot breath near my core.

"Fuck, Kevin, please!" I gasped out, gripping the sheets. My stomach was hot and knotted, and my pussy was dripping wet, a miasma of moist heat blurring over my entrance.

"My god, Amber you're so wet." Kevin exclaimed like a little kid, teasingly, the vibrations of his voice on my pussy made my back arch. I felt him tug at my panties and I opened my eyes, watching his outline beneath the covers moving quickly. He slid my panties down my thighs, and licked up my slit, parting my folds with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh, fuck!" Was all I could manage.

He started working every inch of me, licking around my entrance and culling all my juices. He pursed his lips over my clit, and let out a low breath, driving me wild. I flattened my own palms over my breasts and squeezed as hard as I could before I gasped. I felt his hands grip the thick of my thighs, and hitch them over his taut shoulders. I dug my heels into his back, slipping a little at the damp sweat there. He let out a growl, nibbling all over my pussy and ending up at my clit. He licked up and down three times, stopping to slip a finger into my entrance.

"Yes, fuck, yes," I breathed, pulling a pillow from the other side of the bed and biting down, tasting the fabric. My singlet was bunched around my waist; my panties somewhere near my ankles. I heard Kevin growl and lift up my pussy, squeezing the tips of his fingers into my ass cheek. He gripped hard and left his hand there, his other pumping one digit into my wet heat. I was starting to feel dizzy, and my mouth was dry.

"Oh my… holy shit… don't stop, Kevin, don't fucking stop," I panted, arching my back. He slipped in another finger and started to rub my swollen clit with his thumb. He let out another growl, chuckling afterwards. I felt his teeth close around a section of my thigh. I opened my eyes wide and tried to lean up, watching him work still beneath the covers. My head rolled around, and I fell back against the pillows.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum… oh, fuck. This feels so good, Kevin," I moaned, "so fucking good." He kept biting along my teeth, leaving sections of saliva on parts of my skin. My legs shook with his head between them. I could feel my orgasm approaching like a train arriving at the station, but it wasn't slowing down, it was pelting at full speed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I panted, writhing on the bed. Kevin started pumping his fingers even faster, his lips still hot on my skin. He took his hand from my ass, and placed it flat on my thigh, spreading my legs even further to get in deeper. I felt him kiss my clit, his fingers shooting in and out of me. I could hear my own juices squelching beneath his hand. He kept his lips on my clit, and roamed in circles around it with his tongue. He found my g-spot, and pumped hard and fast.

"Oh… shit… I'm coming," I screamed, my orgasm crashing over me like a tidal wave, "OH MY- KEVIN!" I yelled out in pure ecstasy.

I melted into the mattress beneath me, Kevin's breath hot and heady over my pussy as he slipped his fingers out. I watched breathless as he emerged from beneath the covers. His swollen lips were pink, his hair disheveled. He grinned at me like a little kid at Christmas.

"Someone needs to wash their mouth out, I think," he beamed at me. I could barely think, let alone reply. I tried to make a face at him, but I didn't exactly succeed. My orgasm was still sloshing over me. I tried to breathe in and out and regain myself. I rode out my high as he clambered up to meet me at eye level. He lay down beside me again, with his head over his hands.

"Now," he smiled at me, "do you think you might be able to get some sleep now? Do you think that helped, baby?"

I gulped hard and answered, rolling over to face him. "Uh huh," was all I could get out. He pulled me into his arms again; kissing every part of me he could reach once before laying his own head back and dozing off again. I stayed awake in his arms for a little while longer, just thinking and wondering before I finally drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
